Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/The Bitter Cold
The issue of chat drama, or what I like to call histrionics, is at an all-time high. In fact, it has gotten to the point where a number of wiki contributors would like to see the chat shut down for good. However, after debating the subject on Thread:291798, I have arrived at the conclusion that the problem is with moderation's failure to do what they were given their user rights to do. That is, a good deal of moderators aren't watching the chat like they should be, and when they are, they do not exercise common sense. If I were a chat moderator, I would ask myself a series of important questions such as: 1) What is the individual trying to communicate? Have I only misinterpreted his or her message? 2) Does this individual have a history of misbehavior? 3) Chat guidelines aside, does this individual's behavior really warrant a ban? 4) Is my relationship with this person, whether good or bad, affecting my judgment? 5) What are some adverse effects that could potentially result from my actions? Could they cause more harm than good in the long run? And so on. This kind of critical thinking prevents simple mistakes from being made that could easily have been avoided. If all chat moderators handled their responsibilities in this way, the amount of calamity in the chat would be lowered significantly, if not eliminated altogether. It is for this reason that I think I should become a chat moderator. I thank you for taking the time to read this, and hope you will consider what I have said here today. The Bitter Cold (talk) 15:35, April 16, 2014 (UTC) This time around I think that his activity in chat and his... common sense, for lack of a better word, makes up for the prereqs. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 15:39, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Fair 'nuff. -Are you happy now?! (talk) 15:40, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, You would be a tremendous mod, but not all prerequisites are met. Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) I think you will do great! --CreepyMorefedora (talk) 15:50, April 16, 2014 (UTC) It would be nice to have mods that didn't just sit around and watch as some others blatantly break the chat rules. And there are a few. Mystreve (talk) 15:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC) He does meet all the prerequisites --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:56, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :He has 49 article edits out of 125. However, what keeps me on neutral is that I do want to see what he can do. :Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 16:13, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Why should edits even matter in a chat mod app? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:20, April 16, 2014 (UTC) leaning towards oppose. You look like a good mod applicant, as you respect the rules and take no one's shit. But your article edits are the thing keeping you down, which is 38 article edits (not including deleted contribs), and you have been banned from the chat more than three times A total of 4: One for slurs, misbehaving in chat, sock-puppeting, and abusing the greentext feature, which Agner told the user's to stop. Just because I like your take-no-shit-attitude, which makes a good mod to me, is making me vote neutral. 16:07, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Changing my vote to He would be a tremendous mod with his no-bull-shit attitude 19:51, April 17, 2014 (UTC) We need a moderator who will actually uphold certain rules and who isn't "ban-happy". As you said yourself before, we need more mods who use common sense when applying law & punishment, rather than just banning away, and I like that. I also agree with SG that edit counts shouldn't matter in such cases for chat mod. Bitter has been here for a year nearly. - CrasgingCymbal (talk) 20:09, April 16, 2014 (UTC) The Bitter Cold was one of the first users with whom I conversed here (over a year ago, before I became a relatively frequent user). I've spoken to him occasionally since and have observed his behavior on the chat, and it can easily be said that Bitter is consistent in being sufficiently friendly, generally level-headed about site issues, and reasonable overall, keeping quality of this wiki's content and its conduct in mind without being unnecessarily austere about the matters. He would probably make an exceptional chat moderator. Millions of our years in minutes disappear. 20:34, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 20:38, April 16, 2014 (UTC) If we're going to keep chat around, the drama needs to be kept to an absolute minimum. Your ban record doesn't really concern me, since most of the bans seem to be for petty offenses, and it has nothing to do with how effectively you can moderate chat now. Your edit count count also doesn't concern me since you seem to possess more common sense than most of the current mod team, and actually have a good reason to apply for chatmod. If either are really reasons to automatically discount you we really need to get our priorities straight. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:01, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I like the way this guy thinks. He seems very competent. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 01:25, April 17, 2014 (UTC) You are quite a good guy, bar a couple of incidents in the past. Plus, we could still do with more moderators in the European time zone. Willow (talk) 09:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC) You're active, and you would make a great chatmod. I hope you get it! 13:14, April 17, 2014 (UTC)